Sukka Wedding Drabbles
by Booksong
Summary: Three little drabbles surrounding Sokka and Suki's wedding. Fluff. Sukka.
1. Perfection

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sokka and Suki. But Suki owns Sokka. ;)**

**A/N: I wrote these three drabbles together, to kind of outline the Sukka wedding that we all know lay just beyond canon. ;) Instead of showing the wedding itself though, I decided to focus on events surrounding the wedding...and got these little snapshots.**

* * *

**Perfection**

"Sokka, you should sleep."

Katara leaned against the doorframe of her brother's room and watched him with a worried expression in her blue eyes.

"Can't yet," he muttered in reply, just as he had the other four times she'd come to tell him. He turned the object in his hands over, looking at it from every angle. He brought it close to his face, held it away, and then tossed it over his shoulder with a frustrated growl. It hit the wall a few feet from Katara and fell down onto a small pile of smooth, flat blue stones that had also been discarded.

"Sokka, you're going to run out of sea stone. Get some rest, and you'll do better in the morning."

"I need to have it _done _by morning!" Sokka grabbed another piece of blue stone from a pile on the corner of the table and picked up a short whalebone knife with a razor point.

Katara came to the edge of the table, shaking her head with worry when she saw her brother's face. Sokka had shadows under his eyes, and he looked disheveled and exhausted. His eyes were narrowed as he carefully brought the tip of the knife to the stone and chipped off a tiny bit. Then he glanced up at Katara.

"Look, I know you're concerned, but I just need to get the design right. Then I'll go to sleep." Sokka etched a few more lines, held the stone up for inspection, and then made a face. He threw it into the rejected pile.

Katara glanced toward the stack of supposedly ruined stones. They all had crude, scratchy marks crisscrossing them. Some of them vaguely resembled waves, others looked like they might have been a moon or sun. The waterbender bit back a sigh. Sokka was no artist, much as he believed himself to be one. If he was going for a perfect design, he could be here for days.

"You know, it doesn't have to be perfect," Katara teased him gently. "Suki will love it no matter what it looks like, if only because it means she gets to marry you."

"I know she will." Sokka sorted through his stack of still untouched stones, looking for a good one. "But that's exactly why I have to make it perfect."

Katara didn't quite follow that line of logic, but she stayed quiet. When Sokka got like this, he could be incredibly stubborn. She asked her next question already knowing the answer, but desperate to make her brother rest a little.

"Do you want me to sort of...outline some patterns? Then you could pick one and..."

Sokka gave her a disgusted look. Katara sighed. She should have known better than to try that approach. Ignoring her now, Sokka meticulously selected a new stone, one with a flat face and smoothly curved sides.

Katara huffed with exasperation and turned to leave, only to see a new, shorter figure in the doorway, outlined by the moonlight. Toph. So she wasn't the only one worried about Sokka falling asleep and stabbing himself with the carving knife, or worse.

She was about to say something to tell the blind earthbender that it was pointless to try and budge Sokka, when Toph called out, "Hey, Snoozles, come on and start living up to your nickname!"

Sokka jumped in his chair, not expecting the new, strident voice. Katara saw his shoulders tense, and then he stood up and turned with an angry expression on his face. He held up the stone.

"Now look what you made me do Toph! Will all of you please stop interrupting me? No wonder I can't finish the stupid…" His shouting trailed off as he looked closer at the stone. Katara could see a fine, wavy line had been scarred across the blue rock, which Sokka must have carved on accident when Toph had startled him. Now he held the stone up close to his face, and a sudden look of delighted comprehension crossed his face.

"I get it now! I have to make the movements quicker...that's perfect! And maybe a few...yes!" Mumbling excitedly to himself, he sat down and started working furiously, the carving knife moving with precise confidence now.

Katara allowed a weary smile to cross her face. She turned to Toph, who had walked in and was now standing beside her. "Thank you," she whispered earnestly, squeezing the earthbender's shoulder. "Now we can _all_ get some sleep."

Toph shrugged, smiling slightly. "I'm not exactly sure what I _did_...but I'm glad it helped I guess." Of course, Toph would rather have been eaten by the Unagi than ever reveal that she had felt exactly where the stone, the knife, and Sokka were positioned, and that she had timed her shout perfectly on purpose. No one ever needed to know.

So the two of them stood watching with resigned affection on their faces as Sokka worked with the manic intensity of a mad scientist, his carving knife scratching quick and soft on the smooth blue stone.


	2. Spar

**Spar**

"Still think you can beat me?"

The flat of a sword blade crashed across Suki's forearm, sending her skidding backward as her feet pressed for purchase on the smooth floor. She dug her toes in and shoved back, disengaging herself and raising her own katana. The two blades slammed together with a ringing clang, and Suki faced Sokka over the crossed metal. Both of them had their eyes narrowed, faces contorted, breathing heavily.

Sokka broke away from the stand-off, whirling around to stand at the opposite end of the room from her. Suki danced back a few steps, light and graceful, eyes fixed on her opponent.

"Just give up!"

The two warriors charged each other with a last burst of strength, fierce shouts echoing off the walls of the room. They met in the center with a simultaneous huff of breath, their swords crossed identically, eyes flashing with battle light. Hair fell into both their faces, and sweat created a light sheen across their skin.

But both of them turned to look as a shadow fell across the doorway.

"Hm, fighting on your wedding day? You two should be ashamed."

With some reluctance, the two warriors straightened and turned to face Hakoda, Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe. He was wearing a crooked smile.

"Dad." A grin crossed Sokka's battle-tired face.

Hakoda raised an eyebrow at his son. "Are you two going to get changed, or are you planning on getting married this evening like that?"

Sokka and Suki looked down at their sweaty uniforms, and then at each other, grinning sheepishly.

"Come on. Toph wants some help setting up, Sokka. You might even get to sample the food ahead of time if you hurry. And Katara's waiting to help you with your clothes, Suki," Hakoda told them.

At the mention of food, Sokka stood up straighter, looking eager. "Great idea, Dad." He sheathed his sword and was three steps toward the door when he stumbled over something and fell flat on his face. Gasping, he raised his head and saw Suki grinning smugly down at him, her leg still outstretched from tripping him. More quickly than he could speak, she knelt down next to him, tilted his face up, and kissed him.

"I win. See you at the altar, Sokka."

And she was out the door past Hakoda, leaving her fiancée on the dojo floor, a goofy grin on his face and his father chuckling in the doorway.


	3. Deja Vu

**Deja Vu**

"Sokka, you _didn't_."

Sokka didn't reply, he just grinned down at her. Suki twisted slightly from her position cradled in his arms, trying to get a better look at where they were walking. Sure enough, at the end of the traditional trail of candles the wedding party had lit for them was a blue tent.

"I can't _believe_ you." Suki tried to keep her voice exasperated, but a laugh snuck in somehow.

"Aw c'mon, let me have my fun. Besides, it didn't work out how I wanted it to the first time."

"I'll say," Suki smiled, remembering how hot with embarassment her face had been when she'd bumped into Zuko that night years ago.

The tent was already lit from within; a soft yellow glow filtered through the walls. Sokka set his new wife down gently in front of it, and then turned. Holding out both his hands in a "wait here" gesture, he ducked through the flap.

She heard a rustling, a thumping, and a soft, "Ow!"

Then his voice floated out from inside the blue tent, so teasingly seductive it made her cover her mouth to stifle her laughter. "Okay, you can come in now."

Still smiling, Suki pulled aside the flap and slid in. The sight of Sokka was enough to render her temporarily speechless. Then she shook her head, grinning. "Sokka, have I ever told you how goofy you are?"

"Many times," Sokka replied, unfazed, moving the rose in his mouth from one side to the other with his tongue. "And yet you still wanted to marry me. Funny world, isn't it?" He was sprawled on his stomach, propped up on his elbows, with a row of candles providing the light and a spray of roses stuck to the ceiling of the tent somehow.

"So this is really what you were doing that night? Poor Zuko." Suki laughed, imagining the look on both Sokka and Zuko's faces.

"Poor Zuko?" Sokka looked offended. "What about me, left in a tent all alone after going though all that trouble _and_ accidentally swallowing a flower?"

"Well, you aren't alone now." Suki scooted over to him and curled up against him, still smiling from equal parts amusement and happiness. Sokka put his arm over her and pulled her close, his blue eyes warm.

"You know," Suki said softly, "I can't kiss you with that rose in your mouth. _I_ don't want to accidentally swallow a flower."

"Good thing it's just to set the mood." Sokka plucked the flower out of his mouth and tossed it aside. Then he leaned in to kiss her.

He only stopped long enough to blow out the candles.

**A/N: Because Sokka can't just let the tent idea die after one use! ;) Review please, if you've made it this far.**


End file.
